


No Looking Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cemetery, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kono & Steve goes to visit Adam's grave, Kono tells Adam, about her & Steve, When she is done, What does she say to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Looking Back:

*Summary: Kono & Steve goes to visit Adam's grave, Kono tells Adam, about her & Steve, When she is done, What does she say to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & Commander Steve McGarrett were making their way to Adam Noshimuri's grave, The Beautiful Officer was devasted that he was taken away from her by murder, by his own brother, Michael. He tried to frame her for the murder, But Five-O was able to prove her innocence. She can not wait to nail him, but knew that the longer that he stays away, The Chances are slim.

 

Steve said, "Let me have a few words with him", The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, & smiled, cause he understood that it was important for her to get closure, & also knew that Adam was a big part of her life, & it brought out the best part of her. Kono was thinking about the good times, as Steve was doing his thing, Now, as she thought about those memories, It does not make her sad, it makes her smile more & more.

 

Steve chanted a prayer in Japanese, & Hawaiian, He bowed, as sign of respect. He went over to his girlfriend, & said, "You can talk to him now". She smiled, & kissed him, "Thank you", she said softly, & she moved forward, & placed the wildflowers, that she purchased, on his grave. She did the same prayer, as Steve. Then she began the conversation with this, as she stood up, & faced her grave.

 

"Hi, Baby, I am doing fine, I miss you every single day, ever since you were taken from me, Work is fine, I am keeping myself busy, & I think you already knew that I fell in love with Steve", There was a moment of silence, & she said with a smile, "He is a a real good guy, & he treats me with respect", I am so happy that I get this chance again, Adam, But, It doesn't mean that I fucking forget about you", She pulled out his ring, "I have this", she indicated to the ring in her hand. Then she said, "I have you in here, & here", She touched her head & heart.

 

She lets a tear trickle down her cheek, "I love you, Adam, & I always will", She kissed her fingertips, & placed them on the tombstone, she stood there for a second, & then composed herself, She headed back to where Steve is, & he asked with a smile, "Are you ok ?", Kono thought about it for a second, & nodded, smiling a smile of her own. "Yeah, I am, He wouldn't want me looking back, He wants me to start my future", They walked out of the cemetery, & were ready to start their lives together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
